The invention relates generally to frames for power-driven conveyors and more particularly to belt conveyor frames that are easy to clean.
In the meat, poultry, fruit, and vegetable industries, conveyor belts are used to transport food products. Most conveyor belts are supported along carryways supported by a frame assembly. To meet USDA sanitation requirements, conveyor belt systems must be cleanable. The conveyor carryway and frame are particularly susceptible to the accumulation of fats, dirt, and debris. Complex connections between different components, a large number of components in the frame and carryway, difficult-to-clean crevices and other issues make cleaning conveyor belt systems problematic at times.
Thus, there is a need for an easy-to-clean conveyor belt system.